


Stop Thinking So Much

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mind Reading, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: the one where Eddie meets a new boy that seems to have something VERY special about his mind.





	Stop Thinking So Much

Eddie walked to the back of his English class and slowly sat down. He glanced around the room and watched as kids piled in and took their seats. He carefully unzipped his bag, pulled out his binder, and set it on his desk. That's when he noticed the new kid.

He had glasses and mildly messy hair. His glasses were taped in the middle like a typical nerd from any movie ever. He was wearing an ugly Hawaiian shirt and baggy blue jeans. Even though he looked like an utter disaster, Eddie couldn't help but smile.

He watched as the new kid sat a few rows up from where he sat. Eddie found himself staring and his mind was racing.

Wow, who IS that? How the hell can someone be so messy but so cute at the same time? Is he available? Please don't tell me he's straight!

The new boy slowly looked back over his shoulder directly at Eddie which caused his heart to skip a beat. Eddie's eyed widened just slightly and he forced his eyes to look down at his desk. He gave it a few seconds before he peeked up through his eyelashes. The boy was looking back toward the front but had a smirk on his face.

"Alright class, we have a new student. Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?" the teacher stood at the front, asking only when the class had quieted down.

"Not really" the new kid admitted. The teacher sighed and urged him to do it anyway. The new kid sighed and turned in his chair to face the class instead of standing. "Sup? I'm Richie. Richie Tozier. But I'm sure every single one of your mothers' knew that. Especially yours" Richie winked directly at Eddie who could feel his face heating up. The class broke into laughter.

"Okay, okay. It's safe to see that we have a new class clown. Settle down class" the teacher waited for a few seconds for the laughter to die down. Richie turned in his seat again to face the front. "We'll be continuing our projects today. Richie, since you're new, I'll have to pair you up with Mr. Kaspbrak. He's the only one without a partner" the teacher raised his hand to gesture to Eddie. 

Eddie quickly looked up at the teacher and then over at Richie who had a widening grin on his face.

"I chose to be by myself" Eddie stated firmly. The teacher shrugged and gestured for Richie to move over anyway. Eddie sighed softly. 

Great, a class clown means someone who won't do crap toward the project. At least he's cute though.

"Hey partner" Richie set his chair down in front of Eddie's desk and dropped his bag to the floor beside him. Eddie just offered a friendly smile.

"Hi" he responded simply. 

"What's this shit about?" 

"Shakespeare" 

"Of course it fuckin' is" 

God, he's lucky he's cute

Eddie opened his binder to the papers he already had started writing on the topic. He had chosen Romeo and Juliet. Richie saw the paper and quickly took it from the binder to look it over then he gave Eddie a weird look.

"What?" Eddie asked gently.

"Romeo and Juliet? Really?" Richie huffed a sigh and placed the paper back down.

"Just shut up and deal with it" Eddie responded. He sounded confident but looked insanely shocked over his own words as soon as he finished.

Did I really just say that?

Richie just smirked at his new partner and stole one of his pens. He looked pretty impressed. So impressed that he didn't even have a response. Eddie went ahead to explain what he had done already and what he had been planning to do next. Richie just nodded and watched Eddie with a goofy smile over his face. Eddie found himself getting lost in thought over how adorable this new kid really was. It seemed every time Eddie trailed off with his words and got lost in thought, Richie only smiled wider.

"You really need to stop smiling so much" Eddie mumbled. "It's distracting"

"Well, you need to stop thinking so much darling" Richie replied with a wide smirk. "It's distracting"

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked. Richie just shrugged and chuckled then went back to work.

The class was given forty minutes to work on their projects. Once the forty minutes was up, everybody had to return to their seats. Eddie was relieved but also sad that Richie had to leave. Richie gave him a sly wink then moved his chair back to his desk. Eddie sighed almost silently.

After a few lists of notes the class had to take, the teacher brought up that the class had to hand in their homework.

THERE WAS HOMEWORK!?

Just as Eddie thought that, Richie jumped. Eddie noticed this out of the corner of his eye and raised his brow but quickly lost interest due to his sheer panic. Richie looked over his shoulder at Eddie then raised his hand.

"Yes Richie?" the teacher asked.

"I have some questions about the notes. Since I haven't been here" Richie stated. The teacher nodded and waited for his first question - putting off gathering the homework. Richie side-eyed Eddie then looked at the teacher again. "Well first off- this first part here..." 

After the teacher answered Richie's first question, Richie went straight into the next question. Eddie noticed Richie constantly looking his way then slowly put the puzzle pieces together. Richie was stalling for him! 

Eddie quickly opened his binder to the sheet of homework that he had completely forgotten about. He filled it out to the best of his knowledge while Richie stalled. One question turned into a long series of questions. Even the class was starting to get annoyed about it. The teacher answered every question though, assuming he was actually very interested in the work. 

Once Eddie put his pencil down and leaned back against his chair, obviously filled with relief, Richie ended his series of questions with a wide smile.

"Thank you" Richie waved him off and packed his things away in his backpack. The teacher nodded and picked the homework up.

I think I love this kid already. 

Eddie looked at Richie from the corner of his eye and watched as Richie blew him a kiss. Eddie slowly lowered his eyebrows and felt his heart race.

Did he just-?

Richie started laughing from his seat and Eddie's eyes widened.

Is he fucking reading my mind!? No.. That's not possible..

Richie just smiled at him innocently and shrugged his shoulders then stood up and lifted his bag when the bell went off. Eddie's face turned a deep shade of red. He quickly packed his things up and did whatever he could to not think. But that was impossible, especially in his panicky state.

Oh my god, if he can read minds, how much did he hear? Oh my god Eddie you're so stupid, that's not even possible. But he was clearly interacting with my thoughts! Oh my god he heard me think about how cute he was. Shit! He can hear me right now then, can't he!? Eddie stop thinking! But he's so cute. Oh my god, Eddie stop!

Richie walked over and wrapped his arm around Eddie's shoulders playfully.

"Would you just shut up?" Richie teased.

"I didn't say anything" Eddie muttered and gulped harshly. Richie smirked and leaned in close to Eddie's ear.

"Then stop thinking so much" he whispered before he gave Eddie a quick squeeze then let go and walked out of the room without looking back at Eddie even once. 

Eddie's face turned an even darker shade of red.


End file.
